deliriumfandomcom-20200213-history
Requiem
The third and final book of the Delirium Trilogy, Requiem is told from both Lena Haloway’s and Hana Tate’s points of view. The two girls live side by side in a world that divides them until, at last, their stories converge. Summary Now an active member of the resistance, Lena has been transformed. The nascent rebellion that was under way in Pandemonium has ignited into an all-out revolution in Requiem, and Lena is at the center of the fight.. After rescuing Julian from a death sentence, Lena and her friends fled to the Wilds. But the Wilds are no longer a safe haven—pockets of rebellion have opened throughout the country, and the government cannot deny the existence of Invalids. Regulators now infiltrate the borderlands to stamp out the rebels, and as Lena navigates the increasingly dangerous terrain, her best friend, Hana, lives a safe, loveless life in Portland as the fiance of the young mayor. Though when a bomb is put into their house Lena has to reveal herself to Hana to get her out safely. Plot The novel is told from two perspectives; Lena Haloway's in the Wilds and Hana Tate's in Portland. Lena Haloway: Lena, along with Raven, Tack, Julian, Alex, and the rest of their camp have moved out from New York. Lena is still shaken by the sudden arrival of Alex who she had thought was dead. Alex refuses to interact with Lena and when he does he is cold and harsh, completely unlike the Alex she remembers from her past. When their camp comes across an injured Invalid girl named Coral who Alex becomes close with. Lena becomes jealous and spends more time with Julian as a result. The camp as a whole decides to move down to Camp Happy which they hear is a bad camp where many jagh ;fare gathering. However, when they get there, they see it is nothing but a mass of humanity fighting with each other for survival. Things go from bad to worse when the town of Waterbury cuts off the camp's water supply and they are forced to go into the town to try and turn it back on. While there, Lena makes a startling discovery that one of their own, Lu, has been cured and is now working for the government. She reveals that the Camp is going to be obliterated tomorrow. Lena lets her go and returns to her group, telling them this information. They move out before the attack begins. At a safe house, Alex and Julian physically confront each other until the rest of the camp breaks them up. Alex leaves when everyone else is asleep, leaving only a note for Lena. Some time later, members from the resistance come to check on them and one of them is revealed to be Lena's mother, Annabel. Lena is mad however as time goes on, they begin to once again renew their relationship and talk about their lives. Their camp eventually moves up to Portland where the resistance is planning a big rebellion and all of them agree to take part. Hana Tate: Hana has now been cured and is soon to be married to Fred Hargrove, Portland's new mayor since his father died in the Incidents. Everything seems perfect though Hana is still troubled by dreams of Lena (especially concerning since a cured is not supposed to dream) and Fred continually makes comments warning her not to end up like his previous wife, Cassie. Hana begins to believe that the reason she is haunted by Lena is because she is the one who reported her and Alex to the regulators and was responsible for what happened. She tries to make amends with Lena's family by giving them food as they've been banished to the Deering Highlands for having too much disease in their family but the dreams continue. To make matters worse, Fred learns what Hana has been doing and becomes angry, showing more and more abuse towards her. Hana decides it's time to learn what happened to his previous wife. She eventually tracks Cassie down to the Crypts where she has been admitted on the grounds of being insane. However when Hana meets her, she believes her to completely normal. Cassie reveals that Fred has sadistic tendencies, that he put her away because he grew bored with her and she knew too much, and that he arranged for his father to be killed. Hana eventually comes to believe her but she also knows she can't stop her wedding. She braces herself to be married to Fred. Ending: The resistance breaks into Portland just as Hana and Fred are married. During the process, Raven is shot and presumably dies. Lena learns that one of the bombs is to be planted underneath the house of Fred Hargrove. Although she should be helping with rebellion, she instead decides to find Grace—her last link to Portland—and bring her into the Wilds. However, before she can get there, she is stopped by Hana who recognizes her. Hana brings her to Fred's house where she pretends to interrogate her. The two in reality confront each other over everything that has happened. Hana reveals that she is the one who set up Lena and Alex and Lena reveals that there is a bomb planted underneath the house. Hana lets Lena go. Lena believes that Hana will tell Fred about the bomb and that everything is ruined but in reality Hana convinces Fred to stay inside while she escapes out the back door and presumably he is killed. Lena manages to find Grace and the two make their way back to the border where she finds Alex. The two finally reconcile and everyone in the resistance helps to take down the wall. Characters The Wilds * [[Lena Haloway|'Lena Haloway']] - The first protagonist. Now caught between the two boys she loves, as well as a rebellion that may perhaps change everything, Lena must constantly evolve with the world as more and more problems arise. * [[Alex Sheathes|'Alex Sheathes']] - Alex, hardened from his time spent in the Crypts, is only a shadow of his former self. He resents Lena for having given up on him after all this time. * [[Julian Fineman|'Julian Fineman']] - Son of the now dead DFA founder and former advocate of the cure, Julian now must prove himself to the camp as someone to be trusted while also dealing with the arrival of Alex. * Annabel Haloway - Lena's long-lost mother who has now finally chosen to reveal herself to her daughter; she is hardened by her years spent in the Crypts but still a loving and caring mother who watches over Lena. * Raven - Leader of their small camp, Raven tries to hold everyone together despite the constant obstacles they face. * Tack - Raven's right-hand man and lover. He is one of the strongest members of their camp. * Coral - An injured Invalid girl their camp picks up along the way. She forms a close attachment to Alex. * Lu - One of the most trusted members of their camp who reveals that in fact she has been cured and is now working for the government. * Pippa - An old friend of Raven and Tack who is a part of the resistance and helps keep some semblance of order in Camp Waterbury. Portland * Hana Tate - The second protagonist. Now eighteen, cured, and about to be married to the most influential man in Portland, all is not as it seems as Hana is continually troubled by her past as well as her fiancé's strange behavior. * Fred Hargrove - Hana's fiancé and new mayor of Portland. Though he seems charming and perfect on the outside, he is also a man filled with rage and sadism for those weaker than him. Despite not appearing until the third and final book of the Delirium Trilogy, he was portrayed by Delon De Metz in Delirium (TV Series). * Cassie O'Donnell - Fred's ex-wife who is now locked in the Crypts for being insane although her behavior seems to show the exact opposite. * Elyse Hargrove - Fred's mother. A woman who wants perfection and purity without the stain of the disease. In Delirium (TV Series) she was played by Michael Michele with a very different character portrayal. * Grace Tiddle - Lena's cousin. After all she has gone through, Grace now shows the ability to speak though she still remains fearful of most people. * Jenny Tiddle - Lena's other cousin. Hana sees her near the beginning of the novel and realizes how much the family has suffered by how skinny Jenny is. Companion Books The first edition of Requiem contained the short story ''Alex''. Later editions did not.Category:Delirium Trilogy Category:Books